Still Ice Cold
by Mwagner11
Summary: Prince Hans of the Southern Isles has escaped from prison-its been three years since the big freeze. The eve of Princess Anna and Kristoff's wedding, he kidnaps her from her bedroom with another dastardly plot to become King. Will Queen Elsa and Kristoff ever see Anna again? Or will the Kingdom of Arandelle have a new King? Someone who deep inside, still has a heart of ice
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Frozen fanfic and I hope you like it! I don't own Frozen or the song 'The First time in Forever'. This first chapter has a bit of Kristanna fluff gotta love that right? Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoy! **

No light filtered in through the desolate dingy slots between metal bars in his cell. In fact, he was pretty sure he hadn't seen light in years. Just darkness. Pitch black darkness.

But his eyes had gotten used to it, adjusted. He may have been stripped of his princely clothing, his manners, his ego, but he still owned his title. When he had arrived back to his country, his father and brothers had beat him but his mother had showed compassion. If he remained in prison for five years, through his sentence he would still have his title.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

It had been so long since someone called him by his name, let alone the full title. But sometimes as Hans lay awake on his cot, he thought of the two women that had ruined everything for him. Prince Hans had never resisted, never back-talked to a guard, just sat in silence, convincing everyone he was remorseful for what he done, convincing everyone had been beaten into quiet submission.

But he would never forget what Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had done to him.

And today he was going to escape. Hans squeezed behind his cot, concealing himself in the darkness.

One of his guards turned to him, peeking through the bars after a while. "Oy! Here's yar lunch." A lunch tray slid through an opening in the door but there was no sound of greedy hands seizing it or quick breathing. Hans remained still and the guard shifted uneasily.

Hours went by and the guard peeked through the bars again, seeing no Hans. The Prince had observed this particular guard was dumber than the rest and sure enough he gasped. "Prince Hans?"

There was the sound of the key jiggling in the lock and as the door swung open, Hans leaped out and tackled the man, pinning him to the ground, clapping a hand over his mouth. Delivering a quick blow to the head, the guard went unconscious and Hans stood, swiftly exiting the prison. On the way, he tackled over ten men, knocking each one out and spotted a side window out of the corner of his eye.

His knuckles were already bleeding and bruised-he plunged his first through the glass and it shattered. Leaping quickly over the sill, he landed on the ground, then ran.

They would notice that he was gone soon. Sprinting off of the castle grounds, he ducked among throngs of people, concealing himself among peasants, beggars, and other pathetic townsfolk.

He would need to shave and steal some fine clothes.

After all, he thought with a chuckle, he would need to look good for the Princess.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Princess Anna leaned her head against Kristoff's shoulder, enjoying the perfect view. The castle glistened silver and the air hung with glittering white snowflakes. It was winter in Arandelle and her sister, Queen Elsa had enchanted the snow to slow down as it drifted from the sky, so the people could appreciate the beauty of it.

Now she and her fiance were lying out in the courtyard, snuggling against the silver blanket of fresh powdered snow. They had been playing all morning and a line of snowmen now dotted the outer edges. Anna suddenly sat up. "Come on Kristoff, lets have a snowball fight!" she said and jolted up, bouncing up and down.

He laughed. "Anna, I think my muscles have frozen. Literally."

She elbowed him. "Come on Kristoff, pah-leeeeze?"

Her fiance chuckled. "Oh, alright. But after this I need to head back to work."

"Tomorrow's our wedding!" Anna protested. "You'll be a Prince. Do you still need to work in your ice business? It's in the middle of winter."

He nodded. "But in other countries, its still summer. I'm not just going to sit around all day." Kristoff then backed up and grabbed an enormous snowball, hurling it at Anna. The missile hit her square in the stomach and she fell over, giggling then stood back up with an armful of snow.

Soon it was raining glittering snow as they scooped up puffy patches of snow and threw them at each other until eventually they landed in a mangled heap, laying opposite from each other, their heads touching. "I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Anna sighed and Kristoff helped her up them then snatched a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sven is too! And uh, well so am I of course, why wouldn't I be?" Kristoff trailed off, scratching his neck.

"You're not nervous are you?" Anna teased, tickling him in the ribs and he tickled her right back.

"Well kind of. I mean, sure its been three years since the big freeze but will people accept a big gruff ice man to be their Prince?"

She kissed him on the cheek and his face formed a sappy smile. "Of course they will. Love you!" And with that she skipped away, her heart pounding in her chest excitedly.

She was getting married tomorrow! With another whoop, Anna ran into the castle.

"_For the first time in forever, I'm actually in love! _

_Who knew that my destiny just needed a little shove!_

_I know that my parents are watching, pleased from above!_

_And for the first time in forever, I feel as light as a dove!_

Skipping and humming, Anna ran into her bedroom and collapsed on the bed, grinning from ear to ear.

At the window, a shadow lingered, then disappeared. Anna was so elated, she hadn't noticed the grinding of metal with wood as a hook plunged into her windowsill, almost transparent in the white winter fog.

**Please review and tell me if I should continue! :D :D Please review!**


	2. Fear

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's your second chappie! Don't own Frozen.**

Elsa braided her white-blonde hair loosely, hanging it to one side, gazing in the mirror of her bedroom. It was strange how much she and Anna had changed over these three years, not to mention Arandelle. Her sister had developed fully, not just in her physical appearance.

Anna had learned what love actually meant and Elsa was sincerely grateful for it. And now her sister, at age twenty-one was getting married!

At first, Elsa wasn't sure about Kristoff. She was afraid he was marrying a princess just to get the throne, but when she saw the love in his eyes for her sister, she knew him and Anna belonged together and had given her blessing for their marriage.

She smiled-her sister was actually getting married tomorrow! Elsa's fingers curled and uncurled when she thought of all the beautiful purple and blue wedding cake, all the guests that would come, the gorgeous dress Anna would wear. She was so happy for her sister, she wanted to burst.

Dressing into her silver nightgown, Elsa walked down the halls and knocked on the door of Anna's bedroom. A bouncy Anna opened it two seconds later. "Elsa, I'm getting married!" she squealed, jumping up and down. She wore a soft purple nightgown and her hair was loose, mostly in a matted mess.

"I know, silly," Elsa said, laughing and embraced her sister. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Elsa," Anna sighed. She nervously brushed a tendril of red hair behind her ear. "The people will accept Kristoff, right?"

"Of course, they will. I don't think you'll ever find a man as sweet," Elsa said and her nose wrinkled. "Or as smelly."

"Hey!" Anna protested. "He does take showers!"

"In rivers," Elsa said, her eyes twinkling. "Didn't the trolls say he only likes to tinkle in the-"

Anna teasingly clapped a hand over her sister's mouth. "Oh be quiet." They both laughed.

"Sweet dreams Anna," Elsa said and exited her room, a peaceful feeling spreading through her heart.

After all these years, it felt amazing to have control over her powers. Sure, the sting of her parent's death was still there but she had overcome it.

Because she had Anna. And that was what mattered.

* * *

Hans lurked among the outer walls of the castle, carefully treading and making sure not to leave footprints behind.

He had stolen a hefty sack of coins and made sure to buy a room at an inn first, to wash up. Then he'd bought a white coat, blue trousers, and some other princely wear that made him look wealthy and refined. After getting a quick trim, Hans looked just like his charming old self.

Now to sneak into the castle.

Hans knew that word he had escaped from prison should not have reached Arendelle yet. And ever since the big freeze, the gates were open and the Queen kept few guards around. This would be simple.

In his arms he held a coil of rope and a knife-another coil of rope was attached to a metal hook dug into her windowsill, for backup. He also possessed a tranquilizer solution that if swallowed, could knock out someone for at least a few hours. Hans darted to the kitchen window and took out his lock-picking device he'd bought. He'd surveyed the castle grounds for days and was surprised to see only a few guards and they were at the front door.

Aha! The window swung open and managed to squeeze inside, jiggling a pot or two but nothing too noisy. Soon he was on the counters and he quickly set foot on the floor, heading up the stairs, smirking.

He was so close to his prize.

Once he reached the top landing, passing the ballroom, ascending more stairways, Hans found himself at the top of the castle. This most definitely was where Elsa and Anna slept.

He was glad he had arrived in perfect timing. Just in time to stop the wedding.

Hans opened the door to a bedroom, wincing as it creaked slowly.

It revealed Elsa stretched out on her canopy bed, breathtaking in the moonlight. Hans paused to stare for a few seconds then slid the wrinkled note on her dresser, slowly backing of the room, closing the door. He quickly moved to where Anna's room was and slowly opened that as well.

Anna was less breathtaking. With a piece of hair in her mouth, and a groggy smile on her face, she still looked adorable though. Hans regarded on how to do this. Making sure the door was closed and locked from the inside just in case, he strode over to her bedside.

"Hello Anna," he said, smirking, speaking firmly and rather loudly but not gently.

For a second, nothing happened. Ugh. She obviously wasn't a morning person. But he wanted this to be done properly. This wasn't just about a job. Princess Anna and Queen Elsa had ruined everything for him. He wanted them to suffer, emotionally and physically, until they were broken.

Instead he took his knife out and scraped it against the wood next to her windowsill, a wretched creaky noise reverberating off the walls of the Princess's bedroom.

Anna's eyes fluttered open to see Hans smirking above her. "Hello, Anna," he said and her eyes widened. Hans had expected her to scream and he had his hand ready to clap over her mouth but instead she leaped to her feet and punched him in the face, knocking him against the back wall.

"How dare you-" she yelled but Hans quickly recovered, leaped to his feet, and clapped a hand over her mouth. If the Queen awoke with her icy powers, he wouldn't escape with his life.

"Let's make this simple," he said. "You come with me very very quietly and no harm comes to your sister." It was satisfactory seeing the glimpse of fear in her eyes. "Do you understand? Don't try to call for help." She nodded slowly.

He released his hand from her mouth. "So your going to kill me someplace else that's nice and quiet?" Anna mocked. "Very considerate of you, I appreciate it."

He smirked. "Oh Anna, You haven't changed at all."

"Neither have you," she responded coolly.

Hans pushed her over to the windowsill and quickly bound her hands in front of her, then looping the rest of the rope around her waist. Pushing open the window, a shock of cool air floated inside.

He quickly stuffed his pocket hankie inside her mouth to make sure she wouldn't cry out and tied the remainder of the rope to the one that was strung outside. Anna seemed to realized what he was doing and began to squirm, then kicked him in the crotch.

Hans growled but then picked her up, and almost threw her outside the window. The ropes caught her with a _swish_ and outside he heard a heavy _thump._

Perfect. He grabbed the rope, closed the window behind him and leaped, climbing carefully down the rope, legs swinging from below but heights didn't bother him. Even if he fell from here, he'd just plow into Anna.

Eventually, he reached the ground and found Anna trying to escape, sprawled on the ground.

"Really, Anna you're just embarrassing yourself," he said and untied her from the rope, cutting it with his knife and yanking it out of the woodwork. She made muffled pleas to which Hans ignored. He stepped closer and she lashed out with her legs.

He felt a tiny twinge of guilt, kidnapping her in the middle of the night but then he was reminded of the current situation. "Princess," she said smoothly. "Is it wise to anger a man who just kidnapped you?" He must have looked pretty threatening because she calmed down quite a bit.

For a few moments, they stared at each other, eyes narrowed. Should he knock her out upside the head with the hilt of his dagger? No, the tranquilizer solution was much more preferable and besides such a harsh blow was no way to deal with a lady.

Hans revealed a sturdy wood cup with something inside that would look like water. He bent closer to her and she squirmed, eyes widening, probably thinking it was deadly poison.

"Hold still," Hans said. "If I wanted you dead, I would've murdered you in your sleep." Putting a hand on her back, he forced her forward and tore off her gag.

She made the mistake of saying "Hey!" At that moment, Hans raised the cup to her lips and the solution trickled down her throat. He then thumped her, getting her to swallow it.

Within seconds, Princess Anna of Arendelle was once again asleep.

Without alerting anyone, he had installed a strong sense of fear in her. Hopefully. You could never tell with Anna. He tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and then ran into the shadows, not looking back once.

**Please review! I hate Hans too! In fact if you want to PM me we can just talk about how much we hate Hans. Sorry for those who think Hans is misunderstood. Anyway, please please please please oh plleazzze REVIEW. **


	3. Hurt

**I don't own Frozen! Please R&R! Or just review :D PLEASE REVIEW. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

Kristoff nervously stood in the chapel, smartly dressed in a white suit, his messy blonde hair all over the place. White draperies decorated the windows and the pews were full of nobles and citizens of Arendelle. A deep red velvet carpet was rolled across the aisles.

Queen Elsa was supposed to walk Anna down the aisles since she was Anna's closest living relative. Princess Rapunzel was Anna's bridesmaid, her cousin, and Olaf was his best man. Yeah kind of pathetic, having a snowman at your wedding but he couldn't exactly have Sven fill that role.

Graciously, Queen Elsa had allowed Sven inside although the guests weren't very happy about it but the gruff man felt more at ease, seeing the reindeer at the sides.

He tapped his fingers nervously on his thighs. Where were the Queen and his bride to be? A queasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Great, now he wanted to throw up.

Rapunzel, dressed in a pretty aqua dress, shot him a reassuring smile and he gave a small smile back. Anna's cousin had been very kind to him, compared to the rest of the kingdom anyway. And he got along fairly well with her husband, Prince Consort Eugene.

Suddenly goosebumps popped up his arms and he rubbed them. That was...weird. It was getting...really cold. The chapel doors abruptly swung open revealing a red-faced Elsa.

"Anna's gone!" she said and Kristoff rushed to her, Olaf toddling after him.

"Anna? Where'd she go?" the snowman asked, looking genuinely concerned and that moment, the lower half of his body detached and began running around. "Hey, I didn't say you could go!"

"What?" Kristoff put a hand on Elsa's arm. "Keep it under control." They didn't want a whole other big freeze. "How do you know someone took her?"

"Because this was on my dresser," she said, shoving a wrinkled piece of paper into his fists. Hands shaking, Kristoff opened it and his eyes widened, teeth clenching.

_Queen Elsa,_

_You have something I want. I have something you want. I currently have Princess Anna safe in my possession. If you do not turn the kingdom over to me within a month, that fact will not longer be accurate. If you find me, I will kill her. If you freeze Arendelle I'll kill her. If you recruit the other kingdoms or even notify them of my disappearance, I will kill her. Be very careful with your actions. We wouldn't want your dear little sister being hurt, now would we?_

_Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_

* * *

Anna woke up to the sharp musty smell of pine. Which was weird because it was also mixed with the scents of dirt, chocolate, and bat poop.

Usually she would have laid in bed, groaned, and gone back to sleep but there was something different about this particular morning-she had a pounding headache. Yawning she sat up and tried to get out of bed but she couldn't. Her foot wouldn't move.

Her eyes snapped open in alertness and her vision cleared. Darkness surrounded her and she was pretty sure she was lying in a threadbare blanket. Was she-in a cave? Her ankle was tied with thick rope to a boulder nearby. "Hello?" she called softly. And then it call came rushing back.

Hans had kidnapped her! Clenching her fists she muttered "Oh, when I get my hands on that maggot I'll-"

"Do what exactly, Anna?" a cool voice said, coming from the other side of the cave and a dim light appeared, illuminating the smirking man next to it. Prince Hans was holding a lantern and dressed just like he'd been when she'd first seen him except 1. He looked like an evil maggot. 2. He had a knife holstered at his waist. 3. He looked like an evil maggot. 4. He looked like a really really ugly evil maggot.

Anna tried to come up with a sharp retort. "I could start by screaming so loud you go deaf," she said, pretending to count on her fingers. "Then trip you and make you go blind. And most important of all, I could put my foot in your mouth so I don't have to listen to your obnoxious voice."

"Charming as usual, Anna," Hans said. "But I don't have time for child's play."

"Then why'd you bring me here?"

Hans bent down and roughly took her face in his hand, holding her chin firmly. "Because you are my key to getting rid of Elsa once and for all and taking control of the kingdom."

"If your thinking of becoming King again, that's not going to work! The people already know you for the scheming despicable heartless wretched awful-"

"Are you done yet?"

"-horrific soul crusher monster you are. Done."

"Of course they do. But to make sure their Princess is safe, they'll do anything for me." He released her chin and folded his arms across his chest. "Are you ready to behave?"

"For you? Not likely."

"If you don't listen and obey me, Anna, your sister will die."

"You're no match for Elsa! I already told you that three years ago."

Hans upper lip curled. "I'm different now, Anna. I've figured out the only thing she'd be willing to sacrifice herself for."

Anna was puzzled. What was he talking about? "What?"

"It's in this room right now actually," Hans said and Anna jerked her face away from him but he held on tight.

"No," she whispered.

"You," he said, smirking. "In fact, Anna, you are going to help me whether you like it or not."

"I won't help you murder Elsa!" she shouted and squirmed away from him.

"I'm not trying to murder her. I'm trying to obtain the kingdom. So if your the dainty little obedient princess your supposed to be, she will be fine. If not-" He drew a finger across his throat and Anna swallowed.

"Now I'm going to untie you," Hans said, releasing her and she lunged forward, reaching to punch him in the face but he caught her wrist in midair, clenching it so hard, his nails bit into her skin and she gasped in pain. "Naughty, naughty princess. No more stunts like that. And just to be safe-" He chuckled and pulled out some rope, then bound her hands behind her bank.

Untying her ankle, Hans yanked Anna to her feet. "Walk forward."

Anna stayed where she was, not moving.

Hans unsheathed his dagger and Anna flinched at the sound of metal being drawn. She felt the sharp point of the dagger dig into her back and she winced.

"I could kill you right now, Anna," he said. "I can end your life any moment I so desire."

"But you need me," she said.

"That's true. But I could also dig this dagger into your arm, create a harmless flesh wound. It would hurt, beyond your wildest dreams. And you'd still be alive." As he spoke, he trailed the dagger along her neck, a thin line of blood appearing.

Anna shuddered and began to walk forward, travelling through a dark tunnel. Her heart beat a million times per minute. Where was he taking her? She kicked him in the shin from behind but she felt less than brave.

_Oh Elsa,_ she thought. _Whatever you do, please don't give up._

**Also, obviously the story is early and the plot isn't fully developed. Obviously Hans hasn't revealed everything. Who will die? Who will live? Who will get a lot of hurt? Please review!**


	4. How could you?

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and feedback! Here ya go! I don't own Frozen. Oh and by the way with each chapter, I will visit both either Hans or Anna's POVS and Kristoff or Elsa's POVS so you'll get to see both sides every chappie. So yeazza!**

Elsa stood at her bedroom window, eyes red and puffy from crying buckets that morning. Her hair was completely loose, its white sheen reflecting brilliantly against the clear glass. Soft snowflakes had started to fall in her room and fear gripped her heart.

"No," she muttered. "Love. Love. Think of Anna!"

How could she give up Arendelle? She knew eventually she would give in to Han's demands but right now she felt so trapped, so alone. As the Queen, she had assured everyone everything was fine and to return to their homes. Except for Kristoff and Olaf no one knew that Anna had been kidnapped by that wretched Prince.

Elsa thought of sending a search party throughout the kingdom but then if they found Hans, Anna might lose her life. Crystal tears trickled noiselessly down her cheeks. "Oh Anna," she whispered, sobbing. She didn't feel powerful or confident. Queen Elsa felt hopeless.

There was a heavy knock at her door and the Queen straightened herself, standing and strode over to the door, opening it.

Kristoff stood there, a worried expression plastered on his face. "Queen Elsa, what are we going to do?" he said quietly.

"I don't know," she said and sank down on an armchair. "I don't know what to do. He might kill Anna anyway if he gains the kingdom. He'll most likely kill me. But I don't care, I just want my sister back!"

Kristoff scratched his head uncertainly. "I'm not really much of an expert in these kinds of things. But maybe the trolls would be."

Elsa perked up. "You're right. They could give me advice." She stood and took a deep breath, glancing at the setting sun.

"We could set off tomorrow," he suggested. "You need to get some rest."

She shook her head. "No, we're leaving tonight."

"You are so much like Anna," he said, chuckling. "But seriously, Queen Elsa. When Anna and I did that, we lost my sleigh and ran into a pack of hungry wolves. Get some sleep and I promise we can head off bright and early in the morning."

"No!" she said.

"Yes," Kristoff insisted.

"I am the Queen. No one controls me. We leave now." She wrinkled her nose. "Please leave the room first though because I need to change."

Kristoff blushed beet red. "Right." He backed out of the room and Elsa quickly changed into a silvery blue dress that was lightweight and would allow her to ride a horse. She re-braided her hair then she burst out the door.

"Let's go find the trolls."

* * *

Hans pushed and prodded Anna to a clearing where the underground tunnels opened up. Lit torches brilliantly shone on the walls and in the center was a log structure. Anna raised her eyebrows, slightly impressed. This would've taken a while to build.

She chanced a glance back at the tunnel openings. Maybe someone could secretly find her and slip inside there. Hopefully Kristoff, Olaf, and Elsa were already looking for her.

Hans pushed her through the door of the log structure, revealing a warm cozy room. Warm flames crackled in the fireplace in the corner and a wooden table sat in the center of the room along with a couple of chairs. There was a bed and a pile of metal chains.

Anna stared at the one bed. "Um, you don't seriously mean-"

"Of course not," Hans snapped. "Maybe I am severely motivated toward my goals-"

"You mean murderous?" Anna muttered.

He ignored her. "But I am not a pervert." Hans whirled her around, untied her wrists, keeping them firmly behind her back. Then he fastened the manacles onto them. "Wait here." He walked out of the structure and Anna sighed, leaning her head against the wall. She hated all this mystery.

Biting her lip, she glanced at the doorway. Was it possible, even the slightest smidge that Hans still cared for her? Just maybe a little. Some part of her, some desperate part of her wanted to believe he did. The hurt she had felt that day she had frozen solid-it had been awful.

_What are you thinking? He tried to kill you, of course he hates you through and through! You have to escape. Find a way out!_

But then Hans walked back in calmly. "Where'd you go?" she asked suspiciously.

"I blocked the entrance with a heavy stone. No help is coming Princess."

"Oh really? HELP! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A CRAZY PSYCHOPATH! HELP!"

Hans grimaced. "Really, Anna? You're not alerting anyone, we're deep underground."

"Yeah, but its annoying you!" she pointed out cheerfully. "HELP! ARE YOU PEOPLE JUST GOING TO SIT THERE? PRINCE HA-" The Prince moved in and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sit and be quiet, Anna. I'd rather not hurt you to silence you." He removed his hand from her mouth.

Anna grinned. "So maybe there are people listening. I can't wait to watch you being carted away into the sunset."

Hans groaned. "Anna, honestly. What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Well, you had better tell me what exactly you plan to do with me," Anna said.

Hans glared at her. "I don't understand. I threaten you with a knife, tie you up, and still you blurt out everything that comes into your head. Aren't you scared I might end your life?"

Anna's eyes narrowed. "It'd be better than you ending Elsa's."

"Maybe I will kill her if you keep blabbing around," he said and sure enough Anna shut up, shooting death glares at the handsome man. He leisurely seated himself on a chair and plopped his feet on the table, reclining. "So, Princess Anna, while I'm at it, I might as well get some information from you."

"Or you could tell me what's going on," she said.

"You already know what's going on, Anna. I'm trading the kingdom for you."

"How does Elsa know that? Did you threaten her personally?" She clenched her manacled fists and Hans glanced at her, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Relax Anna, I left her a ransom note."

"How long does she have?" Anna asked quietly, staring into space.

"Alive or to make the decision?" Hans taunted and Anna looked away, shivers shooting up her spine. His tone was so chilling, so serious. It made her uncomfortable. When she didn't answer, he added "She has one month to give up the kingdom or you die. Obviously, she will go through with it as she can't imagine her little sister being killed on her behalf."

"Well, what happens if she doesn't?" Anna asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Hans asked, a cruel smirk spreading on his face.

"Yes," she said though she instantly regretted it.

"I give her a little visit, immobilize her with a bit of special liquid but so she can still talk and breathe, and torture you to the brink of death. And then I give her one last chance to give me the kingdom. She will say yes by then. Even if she doesn't, I'll kill you and keep her around. She'll be so broken, she'll be consumed by the fear and I will take over the kingdom by threatening to kill her, if they don't allow me to be their King. Either way Anna, I win."

Anna's face had turned an ashen green. "You-How could you?" This man was pure evil! Psychotic! How could someone stand being this way?

"If you were in my shoes, you'd understand."

"No thanks, I'm sure your feet smell awful."

Hans turned to face her, setting his feet on the ground. "I plan on keeping you around, at least for a while. There's one thing you will learn Anna, over time. I never give up. And I will do anything to get what I want. So be good, stay out of my way, and you'll be fine."

_But what about Elsa?_ "Now get some sleep," Hans said. He leaned over the bed and threw a pillow at her along with a blanket. He was about to dim the fire when she interrupted.

"I need to pee," she said, squirming a bit, stifling a grin at his enormous sigh. Hans opened his mouth and Anna knew he wouldn't just leave her there. The place would smell something awful.

As he bent down to undo her shackles from the wall, he said "I have a feeling your trying to make things hard for me."

"That's about right."

**Hope you liked it! Please please oh pleazzy pleazzy REVIEW! I will love you forever. So yeah review, make me happy.**


	5. Trolls

**Hey everyone! I'm on a roll yippee and you have probably noticed I've been updating frantically on a lot of stories lately. By the way I don't own Frozen, but I do own Ruford, Roland, and Henry. Enjoy!**

Hans lay in his bed, a smirk spread on his face. He was so close to gaining his goal and becoming King of Arendelle!

He had meant it when he said he would be keeping Anna around for a while. To make the people accept him as King, he would keep her as hostage. But when things really started to get serious and threatening, he would force an arranged marriage between him and Anna.

After all, she'd be completely broken when he murdered her sister in front of her eyes.

It was impossible to keep Queen Elsa around. With her magic ice powers, she could kill him at any second. Once she turned the kingdom over to him, he would kill her instantly and Anna would be there, watching in despair and disbelief.

Hans grinned satisfyingly. Her soul would be crushed.

Anna snored softly, curled up on the ground and Hans fought back a smile. She was kind of cute when he really thought about it. And of course Elsa was gorgeous. It would be a shame to kill her. In fact, if she didn't possess ice powers, Hans would've chosen her as his wife instead.

But Anna would suffice.

He closed his eyes, thinking back to his twelve older brothers.

"_Hans!" said Ruford, kicking him. "Get up, you lazy lump its lunch time! What's wrong with you?"_

_"I was trying to get up," he mumbled under the covers. "But Henry threatened me and made me stay in here until Mom and Dad are gone. He doesn't want me telling them his secret about sneaking out to explore the mine shafts downstairs."_

_"Well I don't care!" Ruford yelled and kicked him out of bed and smacked him across the face. "You're such a weakling!" He laughed and Hans winced._

_"Ow!"_

_"You'll never be anything important," Ruford chuckled and left, leaving ten year old Hans alone._

_The little boy then burst into tears._

Hans gritted his teeth. Ruford, Henry, Roland, they didn't matter anymore! He would make his own destiny. He rolled over in bed, his plan unfolding right in front of his eyes.

He smiled at the thought and sank into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sven cantered through the forest with Elsa and Kristoff in the sleigh, the blonde mountain man watched the trail of slippery ice that was appearing underneath the sleigh. "Elsa," he said. "Calm down, your going to make us slip."

"I'm calm," she said clenching her fists. "I'm calm."

"Think of chocolate," he said and Elsa raised her eyebrows at him and he looked away.

"How do you know I like chocolate?"

"Anna does. I figured you do too."

She laughed. "I guess Anna and I do have a lot in common." Then her expression fell. "Kristoff, in the end, I might really have to give up my kingdom."

He swallowed. But the people wouldn't listen to Hans! He was a murderer! But then again, he was pretty clever and might have something figured out. Kristoff ran his hands through his messy blonde hair as Sven jerked to a halt. They had left Olaf back at the castle, to guard the Queen's bedroom. Believable or not, he could be quite intimidating. Sort of. Well anyone who saw a talking snowman would probably run for their life anyway.

Getting out of the sleigh, Elsa ran into the clearings of rocks. "Help!" she said. "My sister has been kidnapped!"

Kristoff followed her and the rocks began to roll around them, sprouting into little midgets with green hair, gray plump bodies, and squat feet. "Kristoff!" said one. "How you been?"

"Where's Anna?"

"Why is the Queen here?"

"You're not cheating on Anna, are you?"

"No, no this isn't what it looks like," Elsa said. "Anna's been kidnapped."

The trolls gasped and blinked twice in unison. Grandpappy rolled into the clearing, looking at both of them, then took Queen Elsa by the hand. Kristoff watched, wondering what the troll was going to say.

"You have a difficult decision to make, Elsa," he said. "The Thirteenth Prince of the Southern Isles is no idiot. If you try anything he has thought of, he will make you pay."

"Exactly," she said. "What should I do?"

He smiled. "Do something he hasn't thought of."

"But I don't know how!" she exclaimed, bending down to eye level with him. "I have no idea how."

"You are cleverer than you think, Elsa," the troll proclaimed. "You can face him. You were born with a gift."

"My ice powers?" she asked.

"Well, yes. But the more important one. To lead. To rule. It's your responsibility now, it's your gift. You have the power to rescue Anna. You just have to believe in yourself. Kristoff will help you all he can."

"Wait!" she said but Grandpappy just nodded at her and rolled back into the shadows. "Come back," she said softly and Kristoff put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as the trolls transformed back into rocks.

"I'll do anything to get Anna back," he promised and she nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you know what to do?" he asked her and she stood up straight, brushing a strand of white-blonde hair behind her ear.

"No, but I will."

And with that, Sven took off, Kristoff being thrown against the back of the sleigh.

Yup, they were screwed.

**Hope you enjoyed! What will Elsa do? Will Hans succeed in his plan? Review if you want the story to continue! PLEAZZZZZ REVIEW! By the way, just curious, who is your favorite character in Frozen?**


	6. A plan

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while I have four stories I am updating as fast as I can! I love all of your reviews and especially constructive criticism, you guys are amazing, thank you. Please enjoy, I don't own Frozen! Also sorry for the length of his chapter, its kinda short.**

Kristoff watched as Elsa paced the throne room, icicles forming on the ceiling. "Conceal, don't feel," she muttered.

"Tell me you have some sort of plan!" Kristoff said. They had to rescue Anna-failure wasn't an option now. A whole week had gone by. He needed to have his spunky fiance in his arms, needed to hug her and tell her everything would be alright. Of course, Hans was probably suffering from her right about now. Kristoff grinned at the thought. Anna would not go down without a fight. And that was one of the things he loved about her.

Elsa sighed. "No, I don't. I'm thinking..."

"Everyone's worried," Kristoff said. "I've done all I can to keep them at bay but they won't listen to me. I'm not married to Anna yet, not even a Consort Prince. You have to tell them everything's alright or everything will go BOOM." He made a hand motion with his arms. Anna would giggle at that but Elsa just stared at him like he was idiot.

The Queen bit her lip and he sensed the anxiety within her. "Do something that Hans isn't expecting," she muttered. "Like what? He's thought of everything!"

Kristoff stared out the window. "I don't know. Maybe you could pretend to go along with his plan and at the last second, have guards surround him and take back Anna."

He wasn't expecting Elsa to like his idea but the Snow Queen suddenly straightened. "Kristoff, that's a brilliant idea!"

"Really?" he asked, honestly surprised.

"Really," she said. "The one thing Hans won't suspect is me going along with his plan."

"Then it's settled," Kristoff said. "But it'll be risky."

"I know," Elsa said. "But I'm willing to take the chance. Make preparations, I'll bring the people together and comfort them." With that, she stalked out of the room.

Kristoff rubbed his hands together. They had an ambush to plan.

* * *

Anna sat in the corner of the room, Hans bringing a glass of water to her lips. She obediently drank, then spit it in his face, swallowing only a portion. "Hey!" he said, dropping the glass. It shattered into a million pieces on the hard ground.

"Better clean that up," she said smugly and he groaned.

"Really, Anna?"

"Seriously. After all, if I cleaned it up then you'd have to unshackle me."

Hans sighed. "Anna, I haven't been exactly horrible to you."

"Sure. You haven't at all threatened me, imprisoned me, knocked me out, or pulled the heartstrings of my fiance and sister. Yeah, your a real nice guy."

"Well, I haven't killed you or Elsa."

"Thank you, we really appreciate that," Anna said sarcastically. The manacles on her wrists felt so heavy and she now struggled to lift them. Purple and black bruises had popped up all over body, just from the chains. "So any news from Elsa?"

"Not yet," Hans said. "But it'll be soon. Very soon. If she doesn't respond, then I'll have to visit her instead."

"Hans, please, just stop this!" Anna suddenly pleaded. "Why are you so bitter? Why will you stop at nothing? Maybe your the youngest in your family, that doesn't mean you have to be a jerk!"

"You don't understand," he spat. "Elsa has left you alone all your life, you don't know its like to be taunted, teased, beat up."

"Well, you don't understand how it is to be abandoned," Anna said. She studied Hans, saw the dark circles underneath his eyes. He wasn't handsome anymore. Wasn't even cute. She could see the sadness in those eyes, the deep sorrow. Maybe she felt a little bad for him but that didn't mean she was about to go all soft on him. "I'm going to sleep."

"Fine. You hungry?"

"No thanks," she said cheerily and sank back against the wall, feigning sleep. She knew Hans was still watching her.

"I'm sorry," she heard her captor whisper after a few minutes and she nearly blew her cover. Had Hans just apologized? Maybe there was some good in him yet.

She just had to bring it out a bit more. Anna noted his footsteps trudging out of the room and inside, a plan began formulating in her mind. If she was going to escape, she'd have to use her brain."

Anna pursed her lips, furrowed her brows, closed her eyes, and thought hard. There was a way to do this. She could fix Hans, bring out the best in him.

But first, she needed to know his past.

**Please review, message, whatever you want to do it makes me want to update another chapter. Action coming soon! **


End file.
